


Under Different Circumstances 另一种相遇方式（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch和Reese的另一种相遇方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Different Circumstances 另一种相遇方式（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Different Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817607) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



*Gen向无配对  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

*  
正文

Harold朝图书馆走去，肩膀微微耷拉，因为，他失败了，又失败了。他努力向一位女士示警，告知她面临着生命危险，因为她的前夫为了拿到子女的抚养权而雇佣了几个凶徒谋她性命。但是她只是耸耸肩笑笑，说她的前夫既没有雇凶的闲钱，也没有雇凶的贼胆。Finch惴惴不安地跟踪了她。他不知道一旦凶手出现，他可以做点什么。

答案残酷：他什么都做不了。一辆SUV在她过街的时候突然出现，把她撞到街边的墙上，然后加速驶离。车上没挂车牌。而且在Finch一瘸一拐地奔到那名女士身边穿过围观人群查看之前，他已经心如明镜：受了这样的外伤，她毫无存活希望。但他还是和几个旁观者一起等到救护车到来。检查很快，斩钉截铁：受害人当场死亡。Finch的内疚心一直在脑海里建构棺材，他就躺在这口棺材里；现在这个事实朝棺材上加钉了一口长钉。他又辜负了一个号码。又一个号码未能得救……

心思沉重的Finch未能留意在脚手架的阴影中鬼鬼祟祟行动的三个男人。Finch知道图书馆的每一个出入点，并且他写了一个手机程序，每次为他随机抽取其中一个出入点。也许是因为太熟悉环境，所以他掉以轻心。也许是因为他太沮丧失落，所以他注意力钝化。他通常都很警觉，但这一次，他径直走向巷子。那里站着一个男人，手持铅管守株待兔等着他。

“钱包，手表，口袋里的东西，统统拿出来。” 男人突然蹿到Finch身前，命令道。

“啊？我……我……” Finch因为突如其来的危险而张口结舌不知所措。

“没听到啊？把口袋里的东西统统交出来。” 第二个窃贼从他身后冒出来，手里的空啤酒瓶一把砸在墙上。玻璃碎裂的声音在窄小的空间里回响。“别拖拖拉拉。”

“好的，好的！” Finch无助地举起双手，表示他无意反抗。他很生气很沮丧自己竟然会直勾勾地走到陷阱里，这是他面对罪行完全无能为力的又一个铁证。他颤抖着摘下腕上手表。此时，第三个人，站在巷子口把风的家伙，紧张起来，因为一个高大的身影慢吞吞地朝他们走来。

“快点！” 第一个人怒吼。Finch手一抖，钱包掉到地上。他弯下腰，捡起钱包，虽然他的髋部疼痛着提出抗议。一个衣衫褴褛头发凌乱的高大流浪汉停下脚步，脸上带着懒懒的冷漠表情看着他们四个。

“往前走，机灵鬼，这里没什么好看的。” 把风的人低喝。但是流浪汉没搭理他，反而从纸袋子里掏出一个酒瓶，咕咚来了一口，然后懒洋洋地估量着场面。

“你们这活儿干得太没有效率。”胡子拉碴的流浪汉声音意外地柔和。“三个人打劫一个？一分为三的话，他钱包里的东西没多少。所以你们光干这一票不够，但你们必须换个地方再干，不然会被警察一逮一个准。你们还不如贩毒呢。至少可以负责一个片区，不必在地铁上倒腾来倒腾去。”

“管好你自己的事。” 拿着半截啤酒瓶的男人怒喝，威胁地朝多管闲事的流浪汉挥舞啤酒瓶作为武器。

“你看，问题就在这里啊，” 流浪汉平静地说， “我[i][b]没有[/b][/i]自己的事要办，而且眼下我对你们的事有点好奇。你们到底是准备把抢劫重罪办完了就走人，还是说，你们打算顺便把这家伙揍到半死？”

“关你屁事？” 拿着铅管的男人问。他朝Finch踏出一步。

“从道德角度出发，我对后一种选择可能不太赞成。”流浪汉和气地回答。 “你已经拿到了钱，也拿到了表。现在走的话，我可以不必伤害你们。”

三个凶徒纵声狂笑。 “你这是怎么了？脑子不清楚了？我们有三个人，而你只有一个——难道你觉得四眼先生能帮你打？”

高大的男人耸肩。 “我以前遇到过胜算更小的场面呢。” 在三个人作出回答之前，他掷出酒瓶，正中持铅管男人的脸，手掌切喉，放倒了望风男，然后把望风男朝第三个男人的破酒瓶推去，并趁隙一拳揍到酒瓶男的眼睛上。铅管男扬起武器，但是打了个空。流浪汉转过身，一拳命中他的手肘，关节发出令人牙酸的咔吧声。流浪汉随即轻巧地将铅管从他双手中抽走。被流浪汉没收归己有的武器反指向铅管男，离他的鼻子一寸之遥。流浪汉甚至连呼吸都没有乱，他平静地说： “我觉得你们最好把这个人的钱包和手表放下……免得我决定把你们的钱包和手表也留在这里。”

“行！没问题，你说了算，老兄！” 窃贼忙不迭地点头同意。他们把拿到手的赃物从口袋里掏出来，扔还给Finch。另外两个人已经跌跌撞撞地朝大路上逃了，其中一人胸口流着血，另一人肿着一只眼。Finch试图接住自己的钱包，但是接了个空，钱包掉到地上。他努力弯下腰，等他拾起钱包直起身来的时候，几个劫匪已经无影无踪，只有流浪汉还在。他懒懒地把铅管掷到一堆垃圾上。

“你没事吧？” 他问，下巴微微扬起，示意Finch僵硬的髋部。

“我没事——旧伤了。” Finch解释。他还有点没完全从惊吓中缓过神来。 “谢谢你。你本不必出手相助的，但是……我很高兴你出面干预了。”

大个子男人只是耸耸肩。“没什么更好的事做。而且，反正酒瓶也快要喝空了。”

“唔……我能不能……” Finch犹豫了一下，但最终决定继续， “我并非鼓励你沉溺于酒精，但似乎我应该给你再买一瓶作为回报。”

“你觉得我喝得醉醺醺了吗？” 高个子男人问。从他讽刺的声音里，Finch留意到一丝笑意。

“不。你看起来……身手了得，而且……[i][b]效率[/b][/i]非凡。所以，我想如果我给你再来一瓶，我的良心并不会过不去。”

“真他妈的是个好人哪。” 流浪汉蹒跚着走出小巷。他的脚步很慢，仿佛他知道，再走快了Finch会跟不上。

“我能否动问，你从哪里学来这一身格斗技巧？” 他们肩并肩地走着。Finch提出一个新的问题。

“怎么，你想学点儿防身术？”

“考虑到最近的事情，这也不失为一个好主意。但我其实是想找一个你这样的人。你很有本事……只是时势艰难，一时虎落平阳。”

流浪汉再次耸肩。 “经济情况不太好。没什么就业机会。而我其实不那么‘有本事’。”

“噢，恕我不敢苟同——在我看来，你身手非常了得。” Finch反驳。 “你深谙自保之道。毫无疑问，这是一项必要的生存技能，特别是当你流落街头的时候。但是对于我这样的人来说……我想你能够理解，我非常羡慕你的本领。”

流浪汉打量着Finch，仿佛在对他做评估。

“看起来，你[i][b]雇得起[/b][/i]你说的那种‘有本事’的人，比方说几个保镖，或者受过训的保镖兼司机。”

“你的观察力不容小觑。事实上，这些人我都雇了。” Finch承认。 “但我不巧……唔，不妨直言相告：我不巧涉足一项棘手的业务，需要保持一定的……匿名。如果我的保镖知道，我……可能违反了我和劳动中介签署的合同，他们还会不会继续为我提供保护服务很难说。”

流浪汉停下脚步，挑眉重新打量Finch。“你在干什么[i][b]非法[/b][/i]勾当？”

“不，我无意违法；而且从本质上说，我绝对没有做任何违背法律精神的事情。” Finch对流浪汉保证。 “但是从字面和表象来看，我确实和法律……这么说吧……小有分歧。有时候。”

Finch认为他看到乱糟糟的头发和胡须下，一丝微笑从流浪汉的脸上浮起，但是路灯光线太暗，他也吃不准。流浪汉仅仅说了一句： “说得我都不敢追问了。” 

“坦白说，在我把详细情况向你和盘托出之前，我需要对你做一个背景调查。” Finch回答。 “但我确实相信，你的本领可能……非常适合我所涉足的工作。如果你感兴趣，我大概能够给你提供一份工作。”

“我本来只是指望你能够好心给我再买一瓶酒就行了。” 流浪汉面无表情，但是Finch敢肯定，他这个来路不明的恩人对他的提议有兴趣。

“你救了我，也许是免我一次不快的遇劫，更有可能是免我遭受严重伤害。” 他对流浪汉说。 “我觉得除了帮你续满酒之外，我还可以做更多。你今晚需要一个地方落脚吗？一个热水澡，一张舒服的床，或者，加上一身新衣服？”

流浪汉似乎认真考虑了一下，然后点头。 “我今晚的日程安排正好是空的，没有别的预约。”

新朋友身上不动声色的冷幽默让Finch微笑起来。 “那就这样说定了——我给我的司机打电话，叫他在街角等着我们。我们先去给你买一瓶酒。就当是诚意金。”

——完结——


End file.
